


Konoha Valentine's

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Konoha!(My first work...)





	1. Early Morning

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Dawn rose over the village on a crisp, chilly, clear morning. The village began to awaken. Merchants set up their stores and stalls, adding the extra items they had begun carrying recently – cards, chocolates, stuffed animals. They added extra decorations today, in the color scheme of red, white, and pink. For today was Valentine’s Day in Konoha.

 

Early Morning

Iruka woke and looked out the window as he went through his stretches. Sighing, he checked on the cookies he had made the night before and showered and dressed. He grabbed his lesson plans and the cookies, and began to walk to the academy. He didn’t dislike today, but it was not a favorite day of his. He reflected on this as he walked and came to the conclusion that he was being grumpy because he was single, and had been on this day for several years. Still, he tried to be positive as he shifted the box containing the cookies and greeted others in the village, all of whom were happy to exclaim “Happy Valentine’s Day, sensei!”

As he reached the academy, he headed straight to his classroom. Iruka wanted to avoid the teacher’s lounge at all costs today, to save himself the headache of being asked about his (non-existent) plans for tonight, see others in love, etc etc. He smiled as he set the cookies on his desk, though. Even if he felt unhappy today, he knew his students loved today, and by making cookies for them, he guaranteed that they each felt loved and special.  
___________

Gai jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed to leave for his morning run around the village. This was a good day for him, indeed. He could talk about youthfulness and the joys of love all he wanted and, for once, no one disagreed or ignored him. No eye-rolling or muttering threats. In fact, today people joined his conversation and made their own exclamations. Yes, this was a marvelous day, indeed!  
_______________

Kakashi sighed as the early morning sun woke him. Not that he slept much. He went to shower, passing his calendar on the way, and noting what today was. After dressing, he summoned his pack, giving them breakfast and some extra-special dog treats.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone,” he said. The pack tumbled him to show affection, which he tried to nonchalantly brush off, saying it was nothing. He let them hang out at his apartment while he went to the memorial stone. Kakashi went every day, but on a day like this, he was not sure if more people would visit, and so wanted to be there early to have his peace and quiet to talk to his friends.

After spending much time there, and feeling that his friends were berating him for intending to spend the day as usual, he left and began to walk back, unsure of where to go. It was too early to meet with his team, he didn’t want to spoil them and be on time for once.

Just as he was nearing the village, Gai ran past, before turning to jog next to Kakashi.

“Good morning, my eternal rival! A very happy valentine’s day to you, my beloved friend!”

“Yeah….you too, Gai,” Kakashi drawled. It didn’t look like Gai was leaving his side any time soon.

“And what are your most amazing plans for tonight? Who is the lucky person who has claimed your heart?”

“What? No! No one, Gai, you know that.”

Gai gave him a slightly sad look before giving him a thumbs up and smiling brightly. Kakashi felt it was far too early in the morning for that. “I see your plan, my most epic rival! Playing hard to get! Letting them stress a bit, until you sweep them off their feet! A most devious plan sure to win anyone’s heart!”

Kakashi tried to argue, but it was pointless.

“Still, if you refuse to recognize your heart tonight, join a number of us at the bar! Who knows, you may meet your true love!” And with that, Gai ran off, leaving Kakashi to his peace and quiet again, finally.  
___________

Kurenai opened her door to leave to meet her team for training, but was pleasantly surprised to find a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. She smiled and brought them inside. She had expected something from Asuma, but not until later, when they were meeting for dinner, and this had been a nice surprise indeed.  
_____________

Ino was glad to finally leave her family’s shop. This was a busy day for them, but her training was important too, and hadn’t she stayed up all night making flower arrangements, tying ribbon, placing cards, the works? Not to mention pulling extra shifts there to help the influx of customers this time of year. She was happy to have made plans for that night, as she wanted to be as far away from flowers as possible today.  
____________

Naruto shoveled his morning ramen into his mouth before grabbing his belongings and running out the door to meet his team. He loved today, believe it! He greeted others in the village as he ran, ignoring that many were too caught up in their own valentines to greet him back. Naruto looked down at the small box of chocolates he had bought for Sakura. He hoped she’d like it! 

He also smirked to himself. He wanted to spend the night with her, but knew she’d want to spend it with Sasuke. Her, and every other fan girl and guy in the village! But he, Naruto Uzumaki, had a master plan to accomplish it!


	2. Later in the Morning

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

 

Later in the Morning

 

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork-covered desk to Shizune. “What’s on my schedule for today?”

Shizune reviewed it with her, ending at 5pm. “I took the liberty of keeping tonight open for you. But as Hokage you know I don’t approve of you getting blitzed out of your mind in public, so we’re staying in and ordering takeout.” She paused and rummaged in a locked cabinet, pulling out a bottle of sake. “I also got you this, for later,” she said, as Tsunade’s eyes lit up and she reached out for it. Shizune locked the bottle back up. “Later,” she stressed.

Tsunade muttered something Shizune could not, and probably did not, want to hear, before reaching into a drawer in her desk and pulling out a large box of chocolate. “Well, I got this for you,” she said, as Shizune’s eyes lit up this time. Tsunade smiled deviously and put it away. 

“But, that’s for later as well,” she told her, sticking her tongue out.

“Fine,” Shizune huffed. “Now get back to work.”  
____________

Iruka watched as his students began to file in, talking loudly amongst themselves about Valentine’s Day. Many of them had bags with them, containing items to disperse, and Iruka clapped his hands to get their attention.

“Thank you everyone, take your seats. Yes, I know you’re excited for today, but we still have lessons to get through. So, we’ll take this morning for classes, and after lunch we’ll have our party, and you can exchange things and eat treats then, deal?”

The class cheered, but Iruka knew it would still be a headache for him keeping them focused for the next few hours.  
_____________

Naruto approached Team 7’s usual meeting spot. Good, only Sasuke was there. 

“You shouldn’t have gotten me chocolate,” Sasuke sneered at him. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You wish.” He looked around, still no sign of Sakura. “But, why don’t we all go for ramen later? Hang out as a team?” Sasuke looked hesitant. “What, do you have a date tonight? All those girls screaming their heads off for you?”

“No, I tried to avoid it.” Sasuke blankly looked at the sky, weighing his options. At least dinner with friends…teammates…..people he tolerated….would keep him safe from anyone bombarding him with last-minute plans. It would offer a buffer until he could get home and be by himself….

“Fine, whatever.”

Naruto grunted a reply, but inwardly he was cheering! Not just for ramen, but because his plan worked perfectly! Sakura would probably ask Sasuke out for dinner, but by Naruto making it a team meal, he could spend the night with Sakura and woo her from Sasuke! It worked perfectly!

His excitement continued until Sakura appeared ten minutes later, carrying chocolates. “Hi Sasuke, Happy Valentine’s Day!” she said excitedly, thrusting the chocolates at him.

Sasuke accepted it with a small, morose noise that no one could decipher. The inner-Sakura was a little mad. “Why didn’t he smile when he took it?” she thought/inwardly yelled.

Naruto cleared his throat. “I got these for you, Sakura,” he said, holding out his chocolates. 

Sakura looked at him and almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself and smiled. “Thanks, I guess, Naruto.”

“Sakura, would you like to have dinner tonight?”

This time she rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so, Naruto, I was hoping Sasuke would have dinner with me?” she said, batting her eyelashes at Sasuke, who was staring off into the distance.

“I…” Sasuke coughed. “I have plans…” but before he could finish, Naruto cut him off.

“With me!” The inner-Sakura was livid now, screaming about how Naruto always ruins things!

“What?” she actually screamed.

“Yeah, I invited Sasuke to dinner.” Naruto paused for emphasis. “But I invited him as a team, so that means you too. That’s why I invited you to dinner.” He grinned and closed his eyes. This was going so well!

“Well…I…umm…Sasuke, you’re going?”

Sasuke nodded. “It’s a team dinner, why not? I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Sakura nodded back. “Then sure.” She smiled. “A team dinner, on Valentine’s Day! It’ll be fun!”   
She smiled more. “Guess you’re both my valentines then!” Inner-Sakura punched the sky, Sasuke was her valentine!

Naruto put his hands behind his head. Everything had fallen into place! Sakura was his valentine!

Now if only their crazy teacher would get here so they could train and finish and go to dinner…..  
_________________ 

Iruka couldn’t avoid the teacher’s lounge all day, and certainly not during lunch. He sighed to himself and closed his door behind him after the last child had left. Why couldn’t any of them need tutoring today? He opened the door to the lounge and was greeted with garish decorations, and cupcakes in, you guessed it, red, white and pink icing with sprinkles. 

He was also greeted with lots of shouting, as everyone was curious of what he was doing tonight, what had he gotten so far today, what had he given, etc etc. 

He plopped down on a sofa and rubbed his face. “Nothing, nothing, nothing.” Some of the younger staff whispered amongst themselves. Genma, who was subbing that week, sat next to him and handed him a cupcake and cup of coffee.

“Well, now you got something!” he said, taking the senbon from his mouth so he could eat as well. Iruka couldn’t help but laugh.

“And what are you and Raidou doing tonight?”

Genma winked at him. “Something special. You really don’t have plans?”

Iruka ate his cupcake and shook his head. “No, I never really do. It’s just another day.”


	3. The Afternoon

The Afternoon

 

Naruto thought he would be happy when Kakashi showed up, late as usual, but several hours later he was extra unhappy! Kakashi had accepted lousy missions for them to do, including finding a cat and de-weeding some old lady’s yard, and now they were doing random training while his nose was in a book! Go figure! Naruto had not wanted to spend his Valentine’s Day evening as dirty as he was currently, and assumed his team wouldn’t either, judging by their looks of equal frustration. Still, since the plans were cemented, they would probably agree to shower and still meet up later…  
______________

This was turning into an okay day for Kakashi. He had taken out the book he always reads on this day, Icha Icha Valentine, and was getting to his favorite part while his team complained about training. Reading about an unsuspecting couple getting together by accident on Valentine’s Day AND his team being miserable? Win-win!  
_______________

Iruka’s class held their breath after lunch, watching and waiting. Iruka erased the board and, smirking at it, sensing his student’s eagerness, paused before writing “Happy Valentine’s Day!” on it. He turned around and raised his hands as his students began to grow excited again. Once they were settled, he did some quick seals with his hands and decorations spread around the room, making his students’ eyes bug out of their heads. He laughed, it was a jutsu he had developed in his prankster days that was sometimes still very useful, and saved a lot of time. 

“Okay everyone, let’s do this!”

The shinobi-to-be jumped up and began to race around, giving cards and chocolates to each other, attacking the treats table they had contributed to, and generally having fun. Iruka walked around giving each child a cookie, so that none felt excluded, as he knew there would always be some who did not receive as many things from the other kids as others did. The children all thanked him, even the shy ones, and he saw a pile of treats growing on his own desk. He thanked the class as they later cleaned up and he allowed them to leave a little early. It was Friday and Valentine’s Day after all, why not? A few hand seals later and the classroom was back to normal. 

Iruka spend time grading assignments before packing up, taking all the cards and treats with him, including leftovers from the party. He headed for the missions office, where he was scheduled to work that night, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it had been a light day, with most reports and paperwork dropped off earlier in the day and completed by that shift. 

Soon, everyone had left, leaving Iruka as the lone worker. He knew it would be so, and had encouraged it; why should others have to work tonight when they wanted to make plans? And so, Iruka settled in to spend his Valentine’s Day night eating candy, working on lesson plans, and being by himself in the missions office.  
_______________

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were individually struggling with their genin teams. Asuma’s team was planning to go to Choji’s for a Valentine’s barbeque, and they were excited and anxious to go as early as possible, barely paying attention to their training. Well, Ino was, at least. Choji was always stating how hungry he was, and Shikamaru was….sleeping? That was nothing new. 

Maybe Asuma was the one who was excited for that night as well….

Kurenai, on the other hand, had the start of a headache from listening to Kiba and Shino argue about how “boring” and “stupid” this day was, while Hinata blushed and stuttered while defending it. At first it had been cute, now it was downright painful. 

And Gai? He was struggling to get through to two-thirds of his team how exciting and youthful love could be! Only Lee seemed to understand. Now if only Tenten and Neji would too….although, as they talked amongst themselves about making plans for that night, Gai couldn’t help but feel vindicated. Had young love visited his team?

Little did Gai know that Tenten and Neji were making plans….to escape his speeches and run to anywhere but where he and Lee were!  
_______________

And for Tsunade? Time crept by, mocking her.


	4. Early Evening

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Early Evening

 

The village was bustling earlier than usual. People stopped at shops to buy last minute cards and gifts. Children ran home to show their families the valentines they got at school. Couples began to head home to change for a night out. Restaurants made last minute preparations for all of the patrons expected.  
_______________

Team 7 begged to end by 5 so they could go home and shower. Sakura and Naruto gritted their teeth in frustration while Kakashi finally looked up from his book and scratched his masked chin in thought.

“Hm….hmm….hm……”

“Sensei!” They shouted, and he closed his eye in a smile and waved his hand.

“Fine, get going. Take tomorrow off, I’ll see you the day after. I don’t want to deal with the three of you with sugar rushes, or crashing from them the next day.”

Sakura and Naruto barely heard that, they were already running off to their respective places to shower and change, while Sasuke scowled as he slowly walked home. Though, as he too showered and thought about going out, the scowl eased up a bit.  
__________________

“Five o’clock!” Tsunade yelled suddenly. Shizune was grateful that her training allowed her to not drop the stack of papers she was carrying.

“Fine, fine, let’s just clean your desk off so we can relax. Should I order the usual food from the usual place?

“Yes! And double, it’s going to be a long night!”  
____________________________

The other genin teams unknowingly followed the Hokage’s example, ensuring their leaders knew the time and the importance of tonight. Before Asuma could finish his sentence dismissing them, his team had run off to the barbeque.

“Huh, I didn’t think Shikamaru could move that fast,” Asuma said in wonder, as he began to make his way home, dodging children in the streets. He had everything he needed for Kurenai there, and was glad he did not need to be out buying something last minute. 

Especially when he saw the line at Ino’s family’s flower shop! He laughed when he saw Raidou, Gai, and Lee in line together and approached.

“Don’t you all make a sight!”

“Good evening sensei!” Lee shouted and bowed. Gai gave him a thumbs up and blinding smile.

“Okay, who’s in trouble of you three?” Asuma asked.

Raidou sighed. “I didn’t know Genma would want flowers tonight. So…yeah…..”

Asuma laughed and turned to Gai. “What about you? You have a date tonight?”

“No, the beauty of love has not found me tonight! But I saw my noble comrade in line and decided to spend time cheering him up so that his worthy lover will not have a….sourpuss.”

“And I am here to learn about the springtime of youth and true love!” Lee yelled.

“Well, I hope they don’t run out of flowers before you get in,” Asuma said, watching the idea sink into Raidou, who began to turn pale. “Hope you have a plan B otherwise,” he called over his shoulder as he left.  
______________________

Iruka stood and stretched before going to put the teapot on. As he waited for the water to heat, he looked out the window at the sky starting to turn colors. He opened the window so that the sounds of the village could float in, everyone still seemed happy. He remained there for some time, even after his tea was made and was sitting warmly in his hands. As night crept onto the village, pink and red lights turned on, music began to play, and couples and families began to walk hand in hand, or arm in arm.


	5. Evening

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

 

“What do you think that one is?”

“Which one?”

“That one, there. The bumpy one.”

“I don’t know. Use your training.”

Shizune sighed and sipped her drink. “I don’t think shinobi training is helpful to determine a flavor of chocolate, just if it’s poisoned or not.

“Well, if it’s the wrong flavor it might as well be poison.” Tsunade drained her glass and poured another as she chewed on a pork bun. “I mean, some strawberry ones are just plain terrible.”

Shizune laughed and picked up the chocolate in question before nibbling it. “Marshmallow,” she stated as she ate it. “This is a nice box though, I don’t think any will be bad.”

Tsunade smiled. “Only the best!”  
_______________________________

Gai waved at Raidou and Genma as he passed them on the street. “Joining us at the bar?”

“No,” Genma shook his head, taking the senbon out of his mouth. “Not yet, at least. Dinner first, then we’ll see.” He and Raidou continued down the street, and Gai soon turned into an establishment decked out in red and pink lights, tinsel, and streamers, and greeted other shinobi.  
_____________

“I’m so full,” Ino said, resting her head on Shikamaru’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much,” he drawled.

“Look who’s talking. You’re practically asleep, you ate so much.”

“He’s always practically asleep,” Choji said, laughing. “Get ready, we haven’t even brought out dessert yet!”

His delight over the upcoming chocolate buffet was not disrupted by the groans coming from his teammates, who knew they were soon definitely overeating….again….  
________________

Naruto bounded into Ichiraku’s and grabbed three seats together.

“Hello, Naruto,” Ayame greeted him. “Are you ready to order?” she asked, looking at the seats he was saving.

“I am, but I should probably wait for my friends,” he said, smiling brightly. Not long after, Sakura joined him, wearing a pink dress a shade or two different from her hair, which she had adorned with red flowers.

“Wow, Sakura, you look great!”

She blushed and thanked him, taking in that he was in one of his many orange outfits, but at least it was clean. “So do you?!” She said, glad he didn’t seem to catch on that she was a little unsure.

“Let’s eat,” Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto, figuring it was probably safer than sitting next to Sakura, who was already batting her eyelashes at him. Naruto was starting to plot how to get her attention focused back on him.

However, that was short-lived as they ordered and ate, and the three found they were actually having a good time together, all thoughts of competing or Valentine’s Day, or even romance, gone, as they were just three teammates and friends enjoying relaxing time together.  
______________

Asuma and Kurenai were spending private time at Asuma’s place, thank you very much, and no they were definitely, most certainly not on a date. They were just friends, didn’t they tell everyone that? Just friends and peers who decided to spend the night where others couldn’t see, eating a nice meal, drinking wine, and exchanging small gifts. What friends do.  
________________

Iruka had wrapped up his grading and lesson plans, and with no one having come to the missions room for some time, made a new pot of tea, put his feet on the desk, and began to eat the treats he had received earlier. 

“Worse ways to spend the night,” he thought. About thirty minutes later, when he sensed someone approaching, he wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad about someone coming. He took his feet off the desk but didn’t try to hide what he was doing, why bother? He had nothing to hide.

The door opened and a shinobi entered, peering around the room curiously as he advanced towards Iruka’s desk.

“Here all by yourself?”

“I am, Kakashi-san. What can I do for you?”

“No one else is working?”

“Just me. Anything you need?”

“Where is everyone?”

Iruka sighed. Maybe being by himself was preferable to Kakashi’s questioning. “It’s been a light day for missions or reports, and just about everyone else who would be working had other things they wanted to do.”

Kakashi looked at him curiously. “And you didn’t?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s day, you mean?”

Kakashi shrugged. 

“Yes. I mean no. No I didn’t have anything to do, and if others did, I can be here in their place, I’m scheduled for tonight anyway, no matter what the day is. Now, what can I help you with?”  
Kakashi continued to look at him while fishing around his vest and pulling out a crumpled report, thrusting it at Iruka.

Before he could say anything, Iruka jumped in. “Let me guess it’s late?” No answer. “Fine, it’s better than not getting one at all.” He read it over and signed for it, placing it in a file. 

“Well, thank you again, Kakashi-san. I’m sure you have somewhere to be, so I won’t keep you.”

Iruka was surprised when Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t.”

“You don’t what?”

“Have anywhere to be.”

“Oh….” Iruka felt a bit foolish. “Well…if you wanted to stay, you could. I made fresh tea, and help yourself,” he gestured to the food on his desk. Kakashi accepted the invitation and made himself comfortable at another desk with some chocolate and tea, before pulling out his book, appreciating the quietness of the room.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each reading their own material. Some time later, Iruka stood and began to pack his things. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“Shift is over,” Iruka said, nonchalantly. “We decided that if it was a light night, I would just close up and someone would be on-call. Plus, you know, there’s always an ANBU hiding somewhere to help if anyone came needing it.” After his area was tidy, Iruka looked at Kakashi.

“Are you staying?”

Kakashi stood. “Iruka-sensei, are you asking me out?”

Iruka rolled his eyes, but he felt a blush starting. “I don’t think I’m your type,” he said dryly. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Kakashi said as he exited the room and waited for Iruka to lock and seal it behind them. “A skilled shinobi who puts others ahead of himself, spends a night by himself to make sure the missions office is manned, plans ahead, trains regularly, and makes a mean cookie?”

Iruka was definitely blushing now. They were stood facing each other, before Iruka coughed and began to walk to the exit. He inhaled deeply once they were outside and turned to bid the other man goodnight.

“Join me for a nightcap?” Iruka was surprised by Kakashi’s sudden invitation.

“What?”

“You shared your treats with me. My turn. Join me?”

Iruka nodded dumbly and followed Kakashi’s lead.  
_____________________________

As the night continued, Valentine’s Day in Konoha drew to a close. Restaurants cleaned up, merchants packed up their decorations and prepared to put items on sale in the morning, and couples and families wound down for the night. Or embraced the darkness. Or, both.


	6. The Next Morning

(I don’t own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Gai greeted everyone on his usual run around the village. Today was almost as good as yesterday, he thought to himself. For everyone still agreed with his boisterous claims of love today, the feelings from yesterday spilling over for another day.  
___________

Naruto stretched in bed, pulling his night cap off his head and reminisced about last night. Today his team had off, but they had made plans to train together anyway. Why waste a perfectly good day to get better, as a team?

Even Sasuke had to admit last night had been better than he thought it would be.   
______________

In their respective houses, Ino and Shikamaru slept. And slept, and slept. Food comas were no joke.  
____________

Asuma and Kurenai just so happened to bump into each other at the same café for breakfast, exactly seven minutes apart, and decided to eat together.  
________________

Genma rolled over from a sleeping Raidou and smiled at the flowers sitting in a vase next to his side of the bed.  
\-------------

Tsunade woke and rolled over in her own bed, grimacing as she reached for the glass of water Shizune had left for her.  
________________

Iruka was already up, tea in hand as he looked out his window. Last night had been more fun than he thought he would have, and soon he was meeting Kakashi for some light training. Then out for lunch, as Kakashi insisted on taking him out for a proper first date.

“Although, late nights in the missions office with tea and chocolate could become our thing,” Kakashi had said, winking at him.

Yes, yesterday had been just another day. But today…..today, who knew.


End file.
